1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic device for iontophoresing both cations and anions of a medicament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endermic administration of certain medicaments such as aminovinyl photosensitizing dyes and kojic acid hardly yields a satisfactory efficacy because the medicaments are generally low in skin-permeability.
On investigation of various means for efficiently penetrating the medicaments into the skin, I discovered that the efficacy of the medicaments can be improved by iontophoresis, and disclosed it in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 221,957/83 and 160,900/85.
Also it was found that the efficacy of certain medicaments still cannot be so improved by iontophoresis. I investigated the cause. As the result, I found that because in conventional devices a low-frequency current of one polarity is energized to the active electrode soaked with an ionized medicament, the whole of the medicament scarcely penetrates into the deeper part of the affected site.